Various images may depict one or more logos (e.g., commercial logos, brand logos, corporate logos, marketing logos, trademarked logos, or other commercial iconography visually recognizable by consumers or other members of the public). In many situations, however, an image of a logo may depict the logo in a less than optimal manner. For example, an image may depict a logo as tilted (e.g., rotated by several angular degrees or even upside down), obliquely (e.g., at a shallow angle), with altered colors (e.g., due to lighting conditions or image processing), with poor brightness, with poor contrast, or any combination thereof.